Beyblade: A new teammate
by Angel of Hell99
Summary: The Beybreakers are entering a new tournament and they need a female teammate to make the team of five into a team of six they were told by Mr.Dickenson that he knew of a beyblader that was wanting to join a team but she was a bit of a cold hearted since her father died what will happen when this blader shows up & meets the team, will things go smoothly or will it be a rough start?
1. Chapter 1

The day started as any other day in the summer, the sun was shining, there was a few clouds in the sky, children laughing in the park and at the beach. I was walking down the street trying to find my way over to the BBA building for a meeting with the chairman himself. My name is Raveena Solveig, also I'm sixteen years old and I'm a blader from L.A, California. I've been blading since I was five years old and maybe before that as I have no memory before my fifth birthday. My bit-beast is an elemental phoenix named Dranzzera, I got her on the night of my fifth birthday from my father; who died two years ago. Since my father died I have not had any friends other than Dranzzera, this is because I have never made any friends while growing up. My father was my friend along with my faithful bit-beast. Every time I tried to make friends something would happen to them and they would run away screaming something that I don't remember.

I came out of my thoughts as I heard someone yell, "Look Out!" I look up to see a beyblade coming at me, I focus on my bit-beast Dranzzera like my father had taught me and a wind like barrier surrounded me along with the children behide me. The beyblade got shot back the way it came when it's owner caught it. In my mind I could hear Dranzzera crusing the boy out for being so careless with his beyblade while there were children around. I smirked _'Bring the barrier down Dranzzera please. Maybe I can talk some sense into the baka.'_ I thought as I got all the children to run off to their parents. _**'Fine Mistress but please do not resort to vilence. Oh, please be careful I sense the energy of a dark bit-beast near by.' **_Dranzzera replyed as the barrier dropped and I was faced with six boys and one girl. I glared at the boy with blueish black hair and a baseball cap.

"What were you thinking letting your beyblade have that much power and not controling it? If I hadn't been here those kids that were behide me would have gotten hurt or worse. Do you even know how to control your beyblade or bit-beast? Cause from what I've seen you can be compared to a beginner." I said with my glare getting worse and worse with each word I spoke. I noticed out of the seven teens in front of me only four of them were trying to match my glare that I've been working on since I was eight years old. I rolled my eyes not once breaking my glare, one by one all four were looking down at the ground in shame. "Well, it would be nice to teach you some manners but I have a meeting to get to, so good bye." I said as I walked past them when one of them stepped in front of me. I looked at him with no fear or hesitation in my crystel blue eyes or in the way I held myself. He had two toned hair and crimson eyes, he also had two blue triangles on each cheek. He was about five inches taller than me but I've taken down taller guys than him. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Can I help you, make up boy?" I noticed his eye twiched at the name and his eyes narrowed into a glare. "Ok, seriously that glare is really weak, it would've worked on me when I was six but now it's just plain laughable. Now get out of my way or do I have to make you!?" I said with sarcasm and venom in my voice for I was getting pissed off with the jerks.

"Hn, you talk big for someone your size." he said in a deep Russian accented voice. He took a step closer to me and I pushed him back with a lot more strength than my body appears to have.

My glare deepened to a point where my eyes looked black from the shadows of my eyelashes. "Hey if you want to challenage me then go ahead, you'll find out like all the rest who have underestemated me." I said as I pulled out my black and red beyblade but no launcher.

I heard the others start to laugh I looked at them with an eyebrow raised when the girl spoke, "You'll never defeat Kai without a launcher and even if you did have one you still wont."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then said, "That shows what you know," I look around and saw that all the children went home and there were no elderly near by. "Okureta monogoshi taido abazureon'na." I saw that made them shut up and I could tell they were shocked. I also noticed that the girl was starting to tear up. "Oh really, you're going to cry over a little name calling, then you obviously don't belong in or around the beyblade tournament, because girl if you ever went to L.A. you will be crying for your mother before you step foot in the stadium." I looked down at my watch and saw that I was running out of time. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Sorry but I have to go. Out of my way or else." I said to the one standing in front of me, he didn't move, I rolled my eyes. "Fine I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." I let my beyblade fall to the ground as I focus on Dranzzera. Just before the blade touched the ground it started to spin, surprising the people around me. "Dranzzera! Wings of flight!" I said as black and red wings appeared on my back. "So long guys." I yelled as I flew off towards the BBA HQ. It took about three minutes to find the damn building and when I finally did, I landed in front of the doors. The wings disappeared and I walked in.

"Excuse me miss? Can I help you?" asked a lady with blonde hair and gray eyes, who was sitting behide a desk with a computer, telephone, and such on it. "Maybe, I'm here for a meeting with ..." I looked at a paper with a name on it. "a Mr. Dickenson. Do you know what floor he's on?" I asked as I put the paper away in my pocket.

"May I ask what your name is miss, so that I may page the chairman." She said with a smile. I looked a bit worried, since I never give out my name unless it was someone I already knew.

I mean the chairman knew me because of my father. "Um, just tell him the new teammate is here. He'll know who you're talking about." I said a little nervous as she nodded her head and paged Mr. Dickenson. I had only waited two minutes when I heard her speak to me again.

"Alright miss the chairman will see you now. Just use the elevator over there and go to the top floor, it's the door at the end of the hall." I nodded my head and headed over to the elevator. The doors just closed as I heard some other teens come into the building, I pushed it out of my mind and focused on the meeting with the chairman: Mr. Dickenson. When I finially got to the top floor I ran the rest of the way, not even breaking into a sweat or losing my breathe.

I knocked on the door and I heard the chairman say, "Come in Raveena." I smiled as I walked in and went over to him to give him a big hug.

"It's been too long Uncle D." I said as the old man laughed and huged me back. Mr. Dickenson was like an uncle to me, he was like a brother to my father and had always helped us out when we needed it. Just as I sat down to begin the meeting the door opened and in came someother teens. I turned my head slightly to see out of the corner of my eye the same bakas that I had ran into by the park.

I turn my head back to face my Uncle D, when the baka with the hat said, "Hey Mr. D we came to meet our new te... What is she doing here?" as he pointed a finger at me. I looked at him then at the others with cold dead eyes.

"I'm here because I'm visiting a family member and to join a team." I said with malice and ice in my voice.

"Now kids there is no need to get into a fight here. Rave, please calm down you don't need to scare your new teammates. And Tyson it is very rude to point." Said Mr. Dickenson as he walked around his desk to calm the two teens down.

"There is no way I'm working with her." said Tyson as he glared at me.

"Whatever, you just can't handle the truth that I'm more powerful than you five put together." I said as I cross my arms and return the glare.

"Please kids this is no way of treating eachother." said Mr. Dickenson as he was trying to keep things calm.

"You think your stronger than all of us, then how about we battle. All five of us against you." said Tyson as he waved his arm around to show who would be battling. I thought about it. Then I looked at them I noticed that two of the guys were smiling, probably thinking I was going to turn the challenge down, well they need to think again.

Just as I stood up I saw Mr. Dickenson get a worried look on his face. "You sure you want to start off on a new team like this?" He asked me.

"Five against one?" I responded. "Nothing but a good old fashioned fair fight as far as I can see." I glanced over at the bladers and saw that they were giving me the same determined, challenging smile I was giving them. That's when the thought entered my head that I might actually learn to not completely hate these guys.


	2. Chapter 2

(**Bey Battle**)

"Are you ready to lose?" yelled Tyson from across the bey stadium as the others were standing next to him. They were standing in a line going from strongest to weakest: Kai, Tyson, Rei, Daiichi, then Max. I just stood there trying not to laugh at how they stood.

"Yeah I'm ready to win, if _you guys_are ready to lose." I said after getting control of myself.

Make-up boy scowled at me and declared, "Talk is cheap. Let it rip!" On cue all five bladers launched their beyblades and started circling them in perfect formation. I rolled my eyes at the same time as I dropped my beyblade into the stadium while focusing on my bitbeast and again before it hit the ground the blade started spining.

"You say talk is cheap but I think it's your launchers that are cheap." I said as my beyblade went right at them and took out Max's beyblade. Tyson screamed and sent his beyblade in a head on assault with mine, but right before the blades clashed I sent Dranzzera to the side at the last minute. I smiled in delight as Tyson's expression twitched into uncontrollable awe. His beyblade rammed straight on into Daiichi's, sending StrataDragoon right out of the rink.

Rei screamed, "Tyson!" Tyson snapped out of his dazed.

"Wha?" He asked.

"Get your head in the game!" Rei demanded. He glanced at Tyson for an instant, and I made my move. Dranzzera jumped up and slammed into Drigger's body knocking it on it's side.

"Rei!" Kai shouted, but by the time he looked, Drigger had already stopped spinning. They glared at me so seriously I couldn't help but beam a toothy smile. I knew Tyson and Kai were about to get serious and I welcomed it.

Kai went on the offensive and I retaliated with a jump dodge only to be intersepted by Tyson. Dranzzera corrected herself and landed right on top of Dragoon. Dragoon kept ramming forward as Kai and Tyson sent their blades right into each other. The inertia sent Dranzzera over. She was shaken, but still ready to fight. I sent her slamming into Dranzer. Kai tried to retaliate, but I dodged. Dragoon swung around the outside and grinded into Dranzzera's side, soon followed by Kai and Dranzer. Sparks flew from the beyblades.

I gritted my teeth, these chumps weren't as easy to take down as their chump friends. "Dranzzera!" I summoned. "Rise!" In a massive firey storm, the image of a pheonix arose with a gust of wind so powerful it sent the other beyblades flying into the air, out of control.

"Dranzer!" Kai summoned. A pheonix arose from his beyblade as well giving Dranzer the boost needed to stick the landing. Tyson wasn't so quick. Before he could even think to summon Dragoon his beyblade had already been knocked out of the rink completely immobile. Kai and I glared at eachother for a minute while our blades were circling eachother.

"So, it comes down to just you and me, make-up boy." I said just to get a reaction from him and I wasn't disappointed, I saw his eye twich at the name. "I always save the best for last, but then again I bet I could get a better fight out of an old blader than you or your teammates." I said with a smirk, I knew I was being mean but I really didn't care these guys need to learn that there is always someone better than them, I learned the hard way and then I trained til I could beat them. It was something my father had taught me before he died. _'Dranzzera get ready for the final attack ok.'_ I thought to my bit beast. _**'Yes Mistress'**_ she replied as I looked to Kai and shook my head. "You are a good blader I'll give you that but this is starting to get boring so I'm ending this now."

"Fine by me, I have no problem with that. Dranzer, Blazing Jig!" Kai said as he commanded his bit-beast to attack.

"Dranzzera! Elemental Wave!" I called out to my bit-beast just as I heard my uncle gasp. I didn't really pay attention to anything but the battle. Our blades were racing at eachother the bit-beasts were about to crash into eachother. When they did this huge surge of energy came flying out and the next thing I knew I was being sent flying backwards into the wall and blacking out.

(Kai's POV)

I woke up in the hospital. I could tell by the smell of medical meds and the white plain walls that surrounded me. I sat up just as Rei and Max came in with Tyson and Daiichi right behide them. They looked up to see me awake, they all smiled though I could tell they were worried still. That's when I noticed that Mr. Dickenson wasn't with them. "What happened with the battle?" I asked as I remember the battle with Mr.D's niece, of her summoning her bitbeast then I did the same, as Tyson's blade was sent out of the ring. Our bitbeasts attacking eachother and just as they collided with an explosion of energy sending me and her flying backwards. Then it hit me while I flew back into the others there was no-one behide her to catch her. So she must have went straight to the wall, a brick wall. "What happened to her?" I asked with no emotion on my face.

"Um, well..." Rei said as he looked at the others as he tried to figure out how to tell me, his captain the news. "It's hard to say really as the doctors haven't left the ER and Mr. D is still trying to find out any information he can." Rei said as they all thought of the girl they had battled and how she seemed to be full of herself but was truly strong and determined.

"Um guys how is it that she was able to beat all of you except Kai and only that ended in a tie?" asked Hilary as she was still confused to what happened.


End file.
